


Here We Go Again

by iitsmakeyah



Series: parent spideypool [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anniversary, Babies, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, Parenthood, Peter Parker Loves Wade Wilson, Precious Peter Parker, Wade Wilson Loves Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iitsmakeyah/pseuds/iitsmakeyah
Summary: TODAY IS THE ANNIVERSARY OF "WE'RE HAVING A BABY". One year ago today, I published my book and so to celebrate I thought I would write a little fluffy one-shot, and this one-shot can be read separately but I suggest reading the book first so you get the idea but yeah. Happy anniversary to my first book which has almost reached 10k reads, holy shit. Thank you for reading that book and giving it the love it deserves.
Relationships: Eleanor Camacho & Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: parent spideypool [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118534
Kudos: 53





	Here We Go Again

**Author's Note:**

> TODAY IS THE ANNIVERSARY OF "WE'RE HAVING A BABY". One year ago today, I published my book and so to celebrate I thought I would write a little fluffy one-shot, and this one-shot can be read separately but I suggest reading the book first so you get the idea but yeah. Happy anniversary to my first book which has almost reached 10k reads, holy shit. Thank you for reading that book and giving it the love it deserves.

He was in the same situation he was in three years ago but instead, he went to Bruce before things got worse. He wanted to be completely sure that he was pregnant again and not just sick, he could’ve been throwing up because he was getting the flu and not because he was pregnant but either way he wanted to confirm if it was true or not. 

He was currently lying on a bed in the Tower’s infirmary playing with his hands out of nervousness, he wasn’t sure if he was expecting but he also felt like he could’ve been. He was waiting on Bruce to bring the results, it was the most nerve-racking 5 minutes of his life. 

He and Wade already had a kid and she was their little angel — _sometimes_. Other times she acts exactly like Wade and Peter tries to keep up with them both but when Ellie’s first word was “Shit” he kind of gave up. 

He loved her dearly though. She was the best thing that ever happened to him and Wade, even if she came by surprise. It was the best surprise he could’ve asked for. 

Bruce came back to the infirmary with a light smile on his face and a cup of Peter’s urine with a popsicle stick inside of the cup. Peter started to sweat and he tried to smile back but to Bruce, it looked like a grimace more of a smile. 

“Well Peter, congratulations again, you’re pregnant,” Bruce said with a beaming smile on his face. 

Happy tears started to fall down Peter’s face, he couldn’t believe that he and Wade were lucky enough to be having another child but it was happening they were having another child, “How far along am I? Can you tell?” 

“I’d say you’re about 6 and a half weeks along in the pregnancy.” 

Peter couldn’t be happier that he was carrying another child. 

“Now Peter before you get excited there are some things that come with this pregnancy. This will be dangerous, more dangerous than your first pregnancy. I’d advise you to be more careful with everything you do. You can be at risk of losing this baby if you aren’t careful.” Bruce advised. 

Peter knew that male pregnancies were far more dangerous than female pregnancies because of how unnatural it is, men don’t have a uterus or they don’t really form eggs but they could still be impregnated. “I know, Bruce. Thank you so much for this.” 

“Anytime. Come back in the next few weeks for a checkup and ultrasound.” 

Peter nodded his head and got down from the examination bed and walked towards the door, stopping to look at Bruce, “Hey Bruce?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Let’s keep this between me and you for a little. You know until we’re one hundred percent sure that I won’t lose this baby.” 

“Of course. After your first trimester, you should be fine but I’d still be careful, once the 12 weeks have passed then you should be fine but there is a huge possibility that you could still have problems.” Bruce informed him. 

Peter took in every piece of information and kept it with him, Bruce also handed him some brochures about male pregnancy and he eventually left the tower without any difficulties. He didn’t know if he wanted to tell Wade if he was pregnant now that he knew he had the potential to lose the baby but he also didn’t want to lie to his husband about something so important to their lives. 

He wanted to tell Wade but he also didn’t want Wade to be disappointed if he did lose their unborn child, He groaned out loud and pulled out his phone to call Aunt May. He was able to tell her anything and he needed her opinion on his situation, she was the perfect person to call. 

He held the phone up to his ear while it rang, she picked up on the second ring. 

“Peter, honey! How are you?” 

“I’m fine, Aunt May. I was just wondering if I could come over for a little, I have some news.” 

“Of course, honey. You never have to ask.” 

“Alright, I’m on my way over.” 

* * *

Peter sat on Aunt’s couch with a cup of tea in his hands, scared to tell her the news about his second pregnancy. Aunt May wouldn’t judge but it was still scary nonetheless. 

“Pete?” 

Peter brought his head up to look at Aunt May. She had a soft reassuring smile on his face and placed a hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner, “What’s going, honey?”

“I’m pregnant again,” Peter said with a smile. 

Aunt May gasped and threw her arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug. “Congratulations. Have you told Wade yet?” 

“...No and that’s what I wanted to talk to you about. I wanted your opinion on something,” Peter said with a deep breath. He didn’t know if Aunt May would tell him that he should tell Wade or keep it to himself. “I want to tell Wade but Bruce says that I could potentially lose the baby. The risk is higher since it’s my second pregnancy and I don’t want to tell Wade and then we lose the baby.” 

Aunt May nodded her head in understanding, “Peter, I think you should still tell Wade. He deserves to know because he’s your husband. It’s your decision but I think you should.” 

Peter still contemplated telling him, Aunt May was right — Wade _was_ his husband and as the husband, he deserves to know that Peter was carrying his second child. 

“Thanks, Aunt May. I have to go pick up Ellie from Preschool.” 

Aunt May smiled at her nephew, getting up to hug him tightly before letting him walk out the door. 

* * *

“Papa!” 

Peter smiled when he saw his daughter running towards him with a beaming smile on her face, “Ellie!” 

He picked her up and kissed her cheek which caused her to giggle and squirm away from him, “Hi Papa,” 

“Hi honey, how was school today?” Peter asked while placing her in the car and strapping her into the car seat. 

“It was fun! We got to learn about shapes and we counted to ten.” Ellie said excitedly.

Peter listened while Ellie animatedly told a story about her day, something he was used to because of Wade. That was something else she got from her father, they were very similar and Peter was glad that she got some traits from him and Wade. He hoped that the new baby would be the same way. 

“Hey, Ellie?” Peter asked. 

“Yes, papa?” 

“What would you think about having a baby brother or sister?” Peter asked. 

Ellie sat in the back, silent for a moment and Peter thought she might hate the idea until he saw her smile brightly out of the rear-view mirror. 

“I would love a sibling! Am I getting a sibling, papa?” 

Peter smiled while pulling into the driveway to their house, “Yes but we have to keep it a secret. I haven’t told daddy yet so let’s keep it a secret, okay?” 

Ellie nodded with a smile, Peter just smiled at her and got out of the car, and walked to the other side of the car to let her out of the car seat. Grabbing her hand they walked to the front door and Peter let them inside the house. 

Ellie let go of Peter’s hand and ran into the house to put her things away, “Be careful!” Peter shouted after her, closing the door. 

He put a hand on his stomach and smiled, he was happy that Ellie was excited to have a sibling and he was so excited to be having another baby. Now all he needed to do was tell Wade about it. 

* * *

Wade came home an hour later retelling a story about his day making Ellie and Peter laugh while Wade danced around their living room and he talked with his hands explaining everything. 

Later that night after they ate and they put Ellie to sleep, Peter and Wade retired to their room. Peter laid down and Wade got in right after him, pulling Peter into his lap and placing a kiss on his lip. 

“Mmh baby boy. Missed you.” Wade murmured while placing a kiss on Peter’s neck. 

Peter chuckled, “I missed you too, babe.” 

Wade smiled and brought Peter closer to him, kissing his lips softly. Peter quickly reciprocated the action placing his arms around Wade’s neck, “Wade, wait, have something to tell you.” 

Wade kissed Peter’s neck, “It can wait,” 

Peter chuckled, shaking his head, “No it can’t” 

Wade pulled back and looked at Peter with a grin, “Alright Petey, spill the beans.” 

Peter took a deep breath and pecked Wade’s lips, “So I went to see Bruce today, and he told me some fascinating stuff.” 

“Ooh, I’d love to hear it.” 

Peter cleared his throat, “So I’ve been feeling sick lately,” Peter cut him before he could say anything, “and before you say anything, I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want to worry you.” 

Wade hummed, “I’m always gonna worry about you, baby.” 

“I love that you worry about me but I think you need to worry for the both of us,” Peter said shyly. 

“Both of us..? What do you..” Wade asked, cutting himself off when he felt Peter move his hand towards his stomach. “Are you..? You’re serious?!” 

Peter nodded frantically with tears in his eyes, Wade’s eyes widened before a smile broke out on his face. “Holy shit! I’m going to be a daddy again.” 

Peter chuckled wetly and pulled Wade in for a kiss, “You’re gonna be a daddy again.” 

They were both so happy and basking in that happiness, it was nothing better than finding out that they were going to be parents again and Peter figured that they could worry about everything else later. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that one shot. comments and kudos are appreciated, tell me if you guys want a sequel or if i should keep writing one-shots for it. thank you for all the love and support
> 
> p.s. ifilwamb chapter 18 should be posted either tomorrow or Friday


End file.
